Russian Peacekeeping Forces in Nova Kyungastan
This is an article about Russian military elements deployed in Nova Kyungastan. For the Russian involvement in Volosian conflict, see Russian Armed Forces in Volosia Russian Peacekeeping Forces in the Nova Kyungastan is a military faction of the IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange '''series.' Description After a long period of upheaval and continous civil wars, Nova Kyungastan was once again designated as a "priority" strategic location by the reformed Russian Government. Abandoned since Soviet days, the archipelago made an excellent position for Russian medium range ballistic missiles to control the Middle East. Along with AA elements deployed in Syria, Kyungastani bases potentially granted Russian Army a chance for an '''A2/AD '(anti-access and area denial) zone for NATO aircrafts. With the new Presidentand new geostrategic ambitions, Russia developed a plan for once again reclaiming Kyungastani soil. In the time of turmoil, it (along with Iran) backed the Shia and native Russian militants of the islands, and put a new, diplomatic leader (or, rather, a puppet) to rule the micro-nation in their own interests. To back the Regime and secure it's missile systems, Russian government formed a contingent of "Peacekeeping" forces, deployed on the most developed Koska island of the Kyungastani archipelago. It consists of three divisions - roughly 30,000 personnel with 17,000 combat troops. In the 2017, the Black Hand started the AirEx projects, and to cover up the enormous construction works, leading to climate change in the region, Peacekeeping forces were bolstered with the most advanced weaponry available of it's time. Bases and facilities, deployment With severe drainage of the Caspian Sea, the supply chain of the RPKF has somewhat crippled, and now relies on air drops more then on naval transportation. Still, with stereolitographic factories producing ammunition and access to NKAF oil reserves, the contingent does not suffer from lack of resources. Only occupuing the Koska island of the archipelago, Russian Forces have several major bases there, all of which are heavilly defended and protected by Gravity Repulsion systems, which makes fortifications inaccessable (and unconquerable) untill Act II. The RPKF also runs a maglev railline around the island, similar to Medici train system, but protected with Bavarium shields. Peacekeeping Forces enjoy a variety of over-the-horizon support from Russian mainland and Azerbajan. This includes, but not limited to, long range Cruise missile strikes and MOAB bombing runs. Tracking systems of the Russian Forces are very advanced as well; due to heavy use of mobile Radar vans and AWACS craft, it's pretty much impossible to just "hide" and evade HEAT Levels the same way as with Kyungastani or Medician militaries. AWACS planes must be destroyed to make a successful escape, or Agency jammers must be used for five Command Points. Soldier types and variations There are few distingueshed types of soldiers in Russian Peacekeeping Forces; they use designated "callsigns" for each infantry type. "Wolves" A most common type of Russian infantry, these are heavilly armored riflemen armed with URGA U45 and UPM61 rifles. They are very tough - roughly the same as Black Hand troopers in Medician conflict of 2015. They make extensive use of grenades, and move quicker then their NKAF counterparts. Wolves can be encountered pretty much everywhere on Russian bases and Koska cities. They may be as well spotted patrolling the desert areas in URGA Szturm 63 convoys, usually covered by URGA Giena. One Wolf can easilly defeat numerous Opposition Rebels, but will most likely be dealt with if opposed by an American marine or the Agency Black Op trooper. "Bears" These soldiers operate anti-tank and anti-air weapons, such as UVK13 and UPV7 Klyk. They are always deployed in squads, protected by Wolves or Badgers, since they are not equipped for fighting enemy infantry. They are well armored, but due to sheer weight of their weaponry they are somewhat slower then riflemen. Bears are commonly deployed in Russian base defense perimeters and during city liberations on Koska island. They are also come after Rico if he use an armored vehicle during Russian HEAT Levels. "Lynx" Russian snipers, armed with either URGA USZ77's or even URGA USV15's Anti-Material rifles, are deadly in long distances. They're not tend standing in obvious, easilly destructible positions like their Kyungastani or Medician counterparts, but actively use the environment to make position unaccesable by Rico. Sometimes (mostly during HEAT Levels and Koska city liberations) Lynx are deployed by URGA Dingo helicopters which stay at long (over half a mile) distances from enemy troops and provide sharpshooter support. "Badgers" A bit better armored then Wolves, these are heavy weapon specialists of the Russian military. They use V89 machine guns, URGA U12 automatic shotguns at close quarters and Mako Hammerhead grenade launchers in Urban combat situations. Some of them are tough enough for using URGA Vulkan, and the most rare Badger type are "expiremental" troopers with U-X Object 3 gravity disruptors. Those are only encountered in military bases. Land vehicle crews These soldiers are piloting Russian tanks, IFVs and other specialized vehicles. They are trained to resist hijacking techniques, so Rico has a hard time fighting them - but it's still possible to defeat the driver, similar to Panau ones. Vehicle crews are armed with URGA UPP2010 machine pistols. Pilots Helicopter and Jet pilots of the Russian military are similar to the land vehicle crews, and are able to resist hijacking as well. Allies and enemies Allies: *Armed Forces of the Nova Kyungastan *Black Hand *Iranian Special Forces Enemies: *The Agency *United Democratic Opposition forces *Various small militant groups throught Kyungastan *USMC *Russian Mafia (Bratva) Vehicles Ground vehicles: *URGA-9380 - a military tow/utility truck *TechMach/URGA Bokser - a Cold War era MBT. Russian Forces posses an upgraded, URGA Bokser rather then TechMach one . * Urga Szturm 63A - a moderately armed off-road car with mounted machine gun * Urga Szturm 63B - ditto, with mounted multiple grenade launcher (MGL) * Urga Szturm 63V - ditto, with mounted UPT14 "Yunker" ATGM * SV-1007 Stonewall - a Russian version of the vehicle, an APC with 30-mm turret * Urga Cherepaha 71A - a mobile anti-air complex with similar capabilities to Medici Trains, but with longer range * Urga Shakal - a fast but fragile IFV with 120-mm main cannon and 30-mm rapid-fire coaxial gun * Urga Medved - a military logistical support/cargo truck * Urga Buran - an experimental tank with heavy Bavarium shielding, 152-mm cannon, AA-missile systems and Gravity Repulsion "ram" Planes: * U41 Ptakojester - a big cargo plane for airborne troop deployment * U45 Albatros - even bigger cargo plane, used for delivering the heaviest ordinance, such as tank drops * Urga Sokol - a 4th Generation jet fighter, that replaced the U-7 Dravec in the Russian Air Force * Bering 19Q4 - an AWACS plane * TechMach Kadrill - a Bavarium-shielded strategic bomber Drones * Bering AV1 Manta - a drone bomber * Bering RV3 Orca - a reconnaisance drone Helicopters: *TechMach/URGA Gvozd - a large Soviet attack chopper, still in use by many countries today. It's export-only variant is known as Hammerbolt *Urga Dingo - a fast NOTAR transport chopper, used for sniper support as rapid troop deployment *Urga Giena - a modern attack helicopter *Urga Mstitel - a "command" helciopter with Bavarium shielding, leading squadrons of Gienas *Urga Mstitel-M - a top-end attack chopper with Bavarium shields, 30-mm cannons and loads and loads of dumb missile batteries. "M" stands for "Modernized". Ships: *TechMach Kasatka - a military corvette with heavy turret and long-range missile systems. Heavy ordinance systems * Urga Salamandra - a multiple launch rocket system with thermobaric warheads. * SV-1033 Crusher - a multiple launch rocket system on truck chassis * BMI 1984 - an inaccesable Ballistic missile complex * BMI 1985 - ditto, with cruise missiles * Eldrith Tech X108 - a mobile gravity repulsion system Russian Theme Music Trivia *They are based on the Real Life Russian Armed Forces *Their insignia matches the Real Life logo of the Russian Peacekeeping Forces around the world *They are somewhat "neutral" to the Protagonist (unless provoked) until Act II of the JCX *Russian Federation Peacekeeping Forces "counterpart" in JCX is United States Marine Corps (USMC) *For Russian deployment stages, see Russian Military HEAT Levels Gallery Infantry types RWolves.jpg| Wolves RBear.jpg| Bear RLynx.jpg| Lynx RBadger.jpg| Badger RCrew.png|Land vehicle crewman RPilots.jpg| Pilot Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange